No More Childish Things
by ArtByte
Summary: When the Team is turned into toddlers by Klarion the witch boy, how will they return to normal? How will their mentors react when one of the team members doesn't change back? And how will she get back to normal? read to find out more. Will it be Wondergirl, Zatanna, or Artemis who stays as a child? your guess will be (if correct) posted on the next chapter with a shoutout. Thanks!
1. The Witch Boy

**This is chapter one of "No More Childish Things…"**

"Zatanna! Take Klarion out!" Nightwing said while sparing with one of the witch-boy's henchmen. Zatanna nodded and proceeded to levitate herself after Klarion.

" _Etativel!_ " She said. She flew past Beast Boy and Miss M. combating Klarion's cat, Teekl. She watched as Kid Flash ran circles around angered soldiers, she saw Wonder girl and Robin as they hog-tied the unconscious men together. Finally she passed by Artemis, in a brutal battle with Sportsmaster, her dreadful dad. Zatanna paused as Sportsmaster beat his daughter to the ground. She wasn't moving and he still delivered blows to her.

 _"I deen ot raeh simetra_!" Zatanna chanted, eyes momentarily glowing as her spell was placed. She faintly heard Artemis whimper as Sportsmaster's foot collided with her stomach. Relief and sadness filled her chest and she relaxed for a moment.

"Zatanna! Get Klarion!" Nightwing called, finishing off his fight.

"Bu-but, A-Artemis she-" the magician was cut off.

"Zatanna, go! I'll help her." Nightwing left his pile of defeated goons aside as he went to engage Sportsmaster. Before he could help his terribly beaten teammate, a motion-activated bomb clicked under him. He waited to feel himself get blown off his feet. The explosion came but not the fire, not the sensation of flying through the air and not the feeling of pain. He never felt a thing.

Nightwing turned to see a fire behind him, Artemis flying through the air and her landing in a heap by Zatanna. After she checked that Artemis was alive, she turned to Klarion, ready to let hell rain on him.

"Klarion!" She yelled. Her magic levitating her up, above the trees. "Face me!" A distorted version of the girl's voice echoed through the forest. Heads turned to face her. She seemed unlike herself. She unleashed a wave of power at the boy who merely laughed it off.

"Oh please!" he chuckled, "Let me show you real magic." He extended his arm and chanted an unintelligible spell. Zatanna went limp in the air, her eyes closed and she fell to the ground, the impact was heard all the way to Nightwing, who stood over a defeated Sportsmaster, the farthest away. Garfield buried his face in M'gann's neck, the sickening snap of bones nauseating him. Nightwing doubled over, "Zatanna" he whispered.

" _Nrut eht starb otni seibab_!" Klarion cackled as a red light surrounded the squad.

"Come, Teekl." He said, reverting from his demonic behavior to his calmer, childish self. The cat meowed and followed.

"Yes, yes I know Teekl, we are leaving. _Nepo latrop ot spilacopa_!" And after one last glance at the glowing teens and a disturbing laugh, he gracefully stepped through the portal, and it closed behind him.

 **In The Batmobile...**

"Batman to team. Batman to team, come in!" Bruce yelled into his earpiece. Static, he tried again with the same result. Then crying came through the comm. "What in the world?" He said before radioing the league.

"Green Arrow, Flash, Superman, rendezvous at the coordinates I'm sending." After getting an okay from each teammate, he and the league members hurried to the location, Batman made it clear it wasn't optional.

The summoned league members arrived on site. Surprisingly, Green Arrow first. The four heroes found a sight they hadn't expected. Bats interrupted everyone's thoughts as they stared at the clearing filled with their protégés.

"I need The Martian Man hunter, , Wonder Woman and Batgirl." Flash sped to the nearest boom-tube and went up the watchtower. He explained the problem and had said heroes on a jet to the team's location in less than ten minutes. When they had arrived, they saw Batman holding the hand of a seven year-old Nightwing and carrying robin who was now four.

Green Arrow and Red Arrow found Artemis under a tree, Zatanna and she leaned against each other. Artemis was five now and Zatanna was six. Roy helped her find her way to her dad.

Zatarra was not allowed away from the Helmet, no matter how much he tried to persuade Nabu. Later, Kid Flash was found, he wailed until his uncle Barry gave him a granola bar. Kid Flash was six as well and definitely didn't act like it. Garfield was in the form of a kitten, he was assumed to be about four. He was asleep on M'gaan's lap, she was about seven and both were given to a surprised and unsuspecting J'onn. Finally, Wonder Woman pulled a four year-old Cassie out from a bush, leaves and branches sticking out of her hair.

While pulling pieces of shrubbery out of Cassie's hair, Diana quietly pulled Bruce away from Dick and Tim who were petting Beast Boy and watched M'gaan while she played telepathically with her uncle.

"Bruce, what are we going to do?" She asked quietly so Cassie wouldn't hear. Bruce place a hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone," He started, all the heads turned at him, Diana silently wondered why he was unfazed by the attention, "Take your protégés home, I'll send cover stories in twenty minutes, and I'll speak to parents. Dr. Fate and I will research counter spells. Zatanna will stay With Green Arrow and Black Canary." Every one acknowledged the plan and split ways.

 **For those who would like the Spell Translations from spells used by Klarion and Zatanna:**

 **Etativel "Levitate"**

 **I deen ot reah simetra "I need to hear Artemis"  
** **  
Nrut eht starb otni seibab! "Turn the brats into babies!"**

 **Nepo latrop ot spilacopa! "open a portal to apocalips!"**


	2. The T Tower

**Previously...**

"Zatanna! Get Klarion!" Nightwing called.

"Nrut eht starb otni seibab!" Klarion cackled as a red light surrounded the squad.

"Come, Teekl." He said.

"Green Arrow, Flash, Superman, rendezvous at the coordinates I'm sending." Batman said.

"I need The Martian Man hunter, , Wonder Woman and Batgirl." Flash sped to the nearest boom-tube and went up the watchtower. He explained the problem and had said heroes on a jet to the team's location in less than ten minutes.

 **Gotham, Wayne Manor…**

"You and Fate find anything?" Diana asked sweetly. She walked over to Bruce, nearly tripping over Cassie being chased by Dick. Cassie held a long wood block and Dick tried desperately to take the block back. He and Tim where building a castle but Dick insisted it needed to look like a "T"

Dick pulled Cassie's hair as she fled him, laughing and then squeaking when he tangled his fingers in her blonde locks. Diana would have said something but Bruce answered her question.

"Nothing immediately useful." He said gruffly, siting on his couch, "Dr. Fate thinks the effects will reverse over time. But how long can we keep this charade going." Bruce sighed.

"Hopefully long enough, did you send out cover stories?" Diana asked, she sat down next to the Bats.

"I've finished all of them but ones for Zatanna and Artemis. Oliver has no known close friends or immediate family. I can't find anything to use, that would make sense."

"You'll figure something out, you always do." Diana said. Crying filled the room, Dick stood guiltily behind a couch. Bruce recalled what he'd barely seen moments before.

Dick had caught up with Cassie, he grabbed a fistful of her hair again, and he tore the block from her grasp. Not noticing his own strength, he pushed the Wonder Girl aside to complete his project. Cassie fell over a Lego circus Tim built. She broke the structure, Tim cried. But after Cassie fell into Bruce's expensive coffee table. The glass shattered. It spilled over the floor, Dick grabbed Tim and jumped backwards, and Cassie started crying, loudly.

Diana sprang out of her seat and ran to the bawling child. She sucked in air and let it out, her breath wavering each time more.

"Hey, hey. You'll be fine. Cassie." Diana said. She picked up the girl and took her to the bathroom. Bruce took Tim to a separate room to keep him away from the glass shards. The Batman followed Diana to the bathroom, he grabbed a handful of towels from a cabinet and handed then to The Wonder Woman. She held Cassie's leg down. She hugged the girl and quickly pulled out the one shard that had buried its self in her skin. Cassie cried harder and the two adults cleaned up her cuts. It wasn't that bad but Cassie was still in tears.

They finally finished placing a Band-Aid on each cut and Cassie had eased her crying to a soft whimper. Bruce left Diana with the four year-old. He went back to the living room, he found the younger version of his adoptive son glowing. Blindingly bright. He heard Dick screaming. Bruce covered his eyes and when he opened them, there stood a full grown Nightwing.

"Bruce! Hey what happened? This place is a mess!" Dick said.

"A kid happened." Bruce responded.

"Since when does the Batman have kids around?" Dick chuckled and he heard Diana walk into the room with a kid who looked just like a thirteen year-old team member he knew.

"Cassie? How… How is she four?" Dick asked, "Actually, it's coming back now. The fight with Klarion. He did something!"

"Yes, but we can't figure out exactly what happened. Thank Hera you are here now. Maybe you can help us elaborate what had happened." Diana said.

"Not very sure. Things are still blurry. I'll tell you what I remember when I do." Tim found the knob to the door of the room he was placed in and walked awkwardly into Dick.

"Tim?" Dick asked.

"Don't let him near the glass Dick!" Bruce said. Dick picked the boy up into his arms and stepped back away from the glass.

"Tim Did this to Cassie?" Dick asked, seeing the bandages on Cassie's face, arms and legs.

"No Dick. You did." Bruce said. The young man gasped.

 **Thanks for reading, and for your support. leave me a comment to show you care. follow me if you like my stories and favorite the story if you want me to keep writing!**

 **Buh-Bye until the YOUNG justice's next adventure**


	3. The Banana kid

**Previously...**

"Zatanna! Get Klarion!" Nightwing called.

"Nrut eht starb otni seibab!" Klarion cackled as a red light surrounded the squad.

"Come, Teekl." He said.

"Green Arrow, Flash, Superman, rendezvous at the coordinates I'm sending." Batman said.

"I need The Martian Man hunter, , Wonder Woman and Batgirl." Flash sped to the nearest boom-tube and went up the watchtower. He explained the problem and had said heroes on a jet to the team's location in less than ten minutes.

"You and Fate find anything?" Diana asked sweetly. She walked over to Bruce, nearly tripping over Cassie being chased by Dick.

"Nothing immediately useful."

"Hey, hey. You'll be fine. Cassie." Diana said.

"Bruce! Hey what happened? This place is a mess!" Dick said.

"A kid happened."

 **Chicago, J'onn J'onnz Apartment…**

M'gaan and Garfield had finally calmed down to sleep, the two were flying just above the Martian. Beast Boy in the form of a small eagle. Miss Martian had been chasing him in a younger version of her favorite tv show character, Megan.

Finally Garfield lowered tiredly to the ground with M'gaan in close pursuit. Garfield morphed into a puppy and fell asleep by M'gaan who curled up next to him.

J'onn picked each child up, not wanting to wake them. He carefully carried them to his bedroom and laid each one down, pulling the covers over them.

"Uncle J'onn?" M'gaan asked, she rubbed her eyes, "What are you doing?"

"I must attend to some business at work, can you stay here with Garfield?" He said, hoping his calming tone would soothe the child.

"NO! I want to go with you!" She screeched. Luckily the beast boy hadn't woken up. And J'onn shushed her, taking her out of the room.

"M'gaan, I can't take you. If I was allowed, I would. Please… stay here and go back to sleep." He hugged her and she started to cry.

"No." she moaned, "Okay." M'gaan finally said after J'onn promised her a cookie and milk if she would.

 **Central City, Barry Allen's house…**

"Uncle Barry! Uncle Barry! Uncle Barry! Uncle Barry! Uncle Barry!" Wally said, running circles around the couch Barry sat on, he had his hand over his eyes and he groaned, "What."

"Knock, Knock!" Wally said for probably the twenty first time that night. Iris gave Barry a look when he didn't answer. Finally Barry answered with the typical, "Who's there?"

"Banana!" Wally laughed, stuffing a handful of potato chips in his mouth, little crumbles falling out onto the carpet.

"Banana Who?" Barry asked. Wally ran another lap around the couch before answering with, "Knock, Knock!"

The boy continued until about ten times later when he said, "Orange." In place of "Banana."

Barry, quite content the joke was reaching an end, happily said "Orange Who?"

"Orange you glad I didn't say Banana?" Wally fell over laughing. Barry pretended to laugh, when Kid Flash started the joke again, Iris intervened. Earning a sigh of relief from Barry and a groan from Wally who had been told it was way past eight and he needed to hop into bed.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I'm BANANA KID! BANANA KID never sleeps!" Wally yelled.

"Wally! Let's go, now! To bed!" Iris pulled the startled boy up the stairs and to the guest room set up for him. As they reached the room, Wally stopped walking.

"Wally-" Iris started but the boy glowed a blinding white color, when the light returned to normal, Wally was no longer six, instead he was back to normal.

"BARRY? Barry!" Iris called down the staircase. Wally was clearly disoriented.

The Flash explained all they knew to him and hoped he had a few answers. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"I need to report to Batman. Watch 'im" Barry said, leaving the room.

 **Sorry it's short. i'm just not feeling it. school's got me down and i feel i'm not doing great on this. i wish you guys'd tell me what you think and try to help me with this.**

 **I will try harder on this. next chapter will definitely be longer. it's about my favorite characters. (there are two) try and guess before my next chapter and i will give you a shout out before the story starts if you got it right!**


	4. The Wolb pu ffuts

**Oh, you guys are lucky, i wasn't even going to post this, it's a bit over 1000 words, too! read till the end, the stuff in bold are important.**

 **Previously...**

"Wally! Let's go, now! To bed!" Iris pulled the startled boy up the stairs and to the guest room set up for him. As they reached the room, Wally stopped walking.

"Wally-" Iris started but the boy glowed a blinding white color, when the light returned to normal, Wally was no longer six, instead he was back to normal.

"Cassie? How… How is she four?" Dick asked.

Bruce left Diana with the four year-old. He went back to the living room, he found the younger version of his adoptive son glowing. Blindingly bright. He heard Dick screaming. Bruce covered his eyes and when he opened them, there stood a full grown Nightwing.

"Bruce! Hey what happened? This place is a mess!" Dick said.

 **Star Ci** **ty, Oliver Queen's loft…**

"Ollie! What happened?!" Dinah nearly yelled, if it had not been for the sleeping child in her arms. The girl, once a strong, courageous and cocky archer from the team, was now a small toddler, presumed five.

"There was a mission mishap, you understand. Don't you? They're kids, they make mistakes and this one cost them, give them, and me, a break." Oliver said, guilt was obvious in his tone.

"I'm not blaming you Ollie, or the Team." The screaming hero said, lending her some-what free hand to her boyfriend. He took it and squeezed her hand back. He quickly squirmed away.

"The Bats is supposed to send cover stories for them in a few minutes." Oliver said, pulling out him laptop. Zatanna, who was rudely awakened by the jostling of getting out of the car, sat playing on the floor. She babbled words as BC adjusted Artemis in her arms.

Zatanna lifted one arm out to her side and pushed out an unintelligible string of words, the vase she had signaled at, flew of its shelf and crashed into the opposite wall.

"Ollie…!" Dinah said worriedly. She hugged Artemis who woke up.

"Just a second!" He called back to which Dinah yelled, "OLIVER!"

This retrieved his attention, he stuck his head into the room, and Zatanna was now several feet off the ground, appearing to be floating in the air. Her eyes began to glow and she giggled a she pronounced her spell.

"Wolb pu ffuts…!" She yelled, her voice reflecting an echo effect. Everything seemed very movie-like until Oliver deciphered her spell, telling everyone to take cover as he pushed Dinah down, and diving for cover behind a support beam. The Black Canary had tucked Artemis's head into her neck as she screamed in fear as the situation zoomed, like the Flash, past her eyes. The fire lapped at the walls and furniture, leaving a black residue on contact. Fear struck Dinah as she laid and unconscious Artemis in the ground, the small area where there was no fire consuming the room.

"Ollie?!" Dinah yelled, when she didn't receive an answer she called again. Finally, Oliver answered. He coughed out smoke.

"Dinah! Dinah do you have eyes on Zatanna!" He yelled over the roar of the fire.

"I- I don't see her, she's probably still in the living room!" Both moved their gaze to the flame engulfed area said, "Ollie, I can't see you. I- we need help!" she called out.

"I'm coming! Stay put, is Artemis with you?" Oliver asked as he found a fire extinguisher and his comm-link.

"Yeah, she's unconscious though, she's bleeding from a head wound, other injuries I can't see, it could be bad, and she's covered in ash." Dinah said.

"Dinah, I found a way out, let me clear a path." Oliver had put out the fire in the living room and found Zatanna. He lifted her up, the burned fabric hanging limp around her scorched body. He reported his find to Dinah and called in their emergency to the watch tower.

J'onn replied, told him he was sending Flash to help. Dinah watched helplessly as the fire closed in on her and Artemis, the small area they had growing even smaller. She lifted Artemis into her arms and stood up, despite the dense smoke right above them. She had a better view of the girl's injuries with the light of police, ambulance and fire fighter trucks and vans and cars that had pulled up outside. She saw the gash on her head, the way her arm hung in an unnatural position and the blackened green hoodie she was wearing.

"Dinah! Barry is on his way-" Oliver was interrupted from saying anything else as the hero appeared in seconds.

"Hey GA!" Flash said, "What did you do to your place! Your sister is going to be pissed." Flash laughed as he sucked the air out of the room, effectively putting out the fire. The oxygen returned and Barry had already moved all the smoke out as well. Barry saw Oliver holding Zatanna and Dinah with Artemis.

"Okay, no more jokes, I'll get them out you two had better go, too." Before either of them could protest against the head-strong, zippy hero, he'd taken both children and left the building with them. Dinah and Oliver left soon after and arrived on the scene with the police congratulating Barry and him pretending to be modest, saying things like, "No, you guys are the real heroes." Or "I'm happy to help."

Oliver smirked and walked over to the ambulance holding the girls. He groaned and fell over.

"Ollie? Oliver!" Dinah shouted as Oliver collapsed. Paramedics came over, one with a stretcher and another with a team of nurse who each carried a first aid kit. They assessed his wounds and found he'd been hit with a piece of falling debris, or something hard, causing internal bleeding. They packed them all into two ambulances, one with the girls and the other with Oliver and Dinah.

"Are you alright miss?" An ambulance staff asked, she nodded.

"I'm fine we just need to help them." She placed a hand on her head, "Actually, I feel kind of strange."

The nurse had her lay down, he found a stethoscope and listened to her heart, her breathing and he concluded she had most likely broken a rib and punctured a lung, lowering oxygen in her blood levels. But, luckily, she'd be just fine. The procedure is simple, the doctor had explained upon arriving at the hospital, he told her they would all live, for this hospital countered worse daily and promised they'd all be together when they woke up.

After her surgery to fix he lung, she found herself in a beige room, Artemis and Zatanna were supposedly next door and Dinah wanted to see, but the pain she soon found kept her bed-ridden. Nearly a week later she was allowed to roam the halls, she spent another day there and was told she could go home the next. She went to see Artemis for the fourth time that day and watched her while the slept, in a deep coma. She blamed herself, it only she hadn't stood up, the smoke wouldn't have nearly killed her and she wouldn't have had to be in a drug induced coma. She lifted her bag off the chair next to her and opened the door, beginning to leave.

"Un-cle Ollie?" Artemis stirred in her bed, weakly forcing out the words. She started crying and then coughing until she nearly passed out. Dinah was at her side the second she started to stutter out the words.

"Ollie is at my new place. Do you want to sleep, or I could go get him, be back in ten minutes." Dinah asked, knowing she should be in her coma, the doctors must have forgot her medicine.

"Uncle Ollie!" she said happily, before coughing again. Dinah told her she would talk to her doctors and assistant, or one of them. She finally found Dr. Carcelle's assistant, Tamera Wilde.

"Hey, why is Artemis awake?" Dinah asked as soon as the woman was facing her.

"Oh, we took her off the meds, she seems to be recovering alright. A Zatanna Zatara was asking for you earlier, one of my mentor's other patients." Tamera said.

"She's mine, room 10- 12 right?" Dinah asked, to which Tamera nodded and pointed down the hall.

 **Tell me what you think, please, it means so much, you probably don't even know. It's because people are implying i'm a bad artist and author, that's why getting PM's and favorites and reviews from all of you makes me happy and confident! thanks for reading and please remember to hit that little heart button at the top of the page of the exclamation point'll hit you on the way out!**


End file.
